


Everything Ends

by GallifreyanDork



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Poetry, Regeneration, Season/Series 01, The Hollow Men, everything ends, tenth doctor (mention) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanDork/pseuds/GallifreyanDork
Summary: {This is the way the world ends}{This is the way the world ends}{This is the way the world ends}{Not with a bang but a whimper.}





	Everything Ends

He swept her off her feet and she never looked back. Only once she started running did she wonder who he was and what it meant.

He took her to see the Earth burn and nobody saw. Her world went up in flames and mimicked his own. Nobody cared. She sought him out when it was over and they were safe in his TARDIS once more. Soft lips moving against the skin of his neck.

_ "Is that it? Is that how it all ends? What's the point of it all?" _

He said nothing, just held her as she cried herself to sleep. Her promises of  _ 'There's me.'  _ echoing in his mind.

When she awoke he promises her something fantastic. She grins and goes along. He took her to meet Charles Dickens and they met a servant girl who wouldn't survive the night. She sought him out once more. Once it was all over and they were safe in his TARDIS once more. Soft lips moving against the skin of his neck.

_ "She was just a kid. She was going to ask out the butchers boy and she died saving the world and he will never know. No one will ever know." _

She fell asleep in his arms.

When she awoke she asked him to take her home. She missed her mum and needed a break. He obliged. They were pulled into another alien plot and met the future prime minister. When it was over and they were safe, she sought him out.

_ "I could save the world, but lose you." _ She whispered the words like they were sacred. A prayer, a wish, a confession of love. They fell asleep together. Legs and arms tangled. Together in almost holy matrimony. When they awake they're interrupted by a signal that draws them to Utah. A grin on their face in search of danger they head off and meet Henry Van Statten and the Doctor's worst nightmare. He almost saves the world. He almost loses her. When the crisis is averted and they are safe in their TARDIS, along with the newest addition to the team, he seeks her out. Alone. Slightly chapped lips pressed against softly scented skin trace the words  _ 'I'm sorry.' _ throughout her entire being. He falls asleep in her arms, shoulders shaking with the weight of the world.

“ _ What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?” _

When he awakes he takes them both to the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. They meet the Editor and Jagrafess. Pretty boy is gone in a snap. They return to their TARDIS safe and hand in hand. No one cries that night. They awake together in each others arms.

_ "Your wish is my command." _

It's also their downfall. She saves her father and destroys the world. Causing his death in the process. In the end her father's the one who fixes it.

He's more cautious around her for a while after that, but then she bats her eyelashes at him and he's falling, again and again. She's forgiven by the end of the day.

When she awoke they catch a strange signal. He promises her it's perfectly safe. Sort of. They meet an extraordinarily brave girl and a little boy with a gas mask for a face and just for once everybody lives! They fall asleep giddy and full of joy. Another body asleep in their bed.

When they awake they go out to eat in Cardiff. A family, together. That's the last good day all together. Unchanged and happy. They head back to the TARDIS, new beginnings. Only this time not safe. A family, separated.

They awake alone. In some sick game, out of their control. This is where it all ends. They meet a sweet girl who was so brave. They escape and then she's ashes. She's ashes and he's the one who's dead. They're back. Their friend's are dead. She's back. He sends her away. He makes a decision.

“ _ Coward. Any day.” _

She looked into the untempered prism for him. Just for him.

“ _ My Doctor. I want you safe.” _

When they kiss it's like a thousand suns are burning in the space between their lips and a supernova explodes in his mind. When it's all over and they're safe in their TARDIS, she wakes up.

And he's gone.

“ _ So was I.” _

There's a new man in his place. They land back home and when it's all over. When he awakes and saves the world and he invites her back into their- his TARDIS, he takes her on a trip.

“ _ That way.” _

They arrive at a platform looking out at the entirety of the universe and he holds her hand. He holds her hand and they look out at the beginning of everything and the end of everything and she holds on for dear life and he clings to her hand like if he let go they would fall down, down, down through the center of the world.

“ _ The world is spinning at a thousand miles per hour and if we let go...” _

He let go.

That's when she realized who he was. What it meant. That's not what it is. That's not how it all ends and the point is if you let go, you lose yourself and you need to keep hanging on. It's about all of the time in between and how time slows down for those in love. He was her Doctor. Leather and ears or pinstripes and spiky hair. When they head back to his... their TARDIS they make a vow. No more waking up alone. Their relationship started with a **bang.** It sure as hell wasn't going end with a whimper.

 


End file.
